Yami vampire
by Marzlover
Summary: Yami a female vampire and is trying to make friends but when her news friend become in danger yami has to revile herself or let them die.
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover: hi i had idea in my mind so in joy.**

**Yami:she doesn't own anything.**

**Yugi:yeah so stop thinking she does (just kidding on that line).**

**Seto and Joey: wow just wow.**

Yami was a vampire girl and her age is 17th years old and she was hated by everyone and it was the begining of

high school and yami was a new student and it was september the 7th and school started on september the

4th so yami was really new. When yami goes vampire her eyes change to blood red and her hair goes sliver then

her tri hair and volient eyes... yami was introdust to everyone in her homeroom and she saw someone with

the same tri hair as her. "okay yami yugi can sit beside yugi the spikey tri hair" "ok teacher" yami walk over to

yugi and sat down her desk was nexts to the window lucky her and she sat and listen to the teacher and look

out the window it was starting to ran and her family limo driver would pick her up after school today. (skipping) at

lunch yami sat by herself and yugi look at yami and felt bad for her. "hey guys let be friends with yami" "sure" the others nodded and meliya join the guys and they walk

over to yami table and she look up. "what" "we all want to sit with you" "go for it nobody likes me i am only a rich

kid with a good family and company" they sat down at yami table and yami was drinking something that look

like blood. "yami is that homemade punch you are drinking." "yes it cherry blood flavour taste more like

cherrys then blood ok" "i had that it good but weired name those" "me and my mom like it, it really good for

ower look" lunch finshes and yami was in her next class that was gym and her gym unitform was bugging her.

"unitform itchy" "yeah who are you""my name is tea and this is mary she is shy not like her sister meliya she out

going your the new kid right" "yeah i am yami" "ah wine what flavour" "cherry blood why" "not alode here at

school" "my mom told the school of a sickness i get if i don't drink it and the school alode it ok" "fine as long

others don't have it" yami nodded and (skipping) the end of the day came and yami was waiting for her limo driver

to come because it was still raining and yugi and the other were about to leave when the saw yami waiting

intill bullys came and went up to help but mary and tea stop them and wanted to watchs what would happen.

"hello beautiful girl want to have fun with me" "nope you smell and need a bath and you even touch me you wil

regect it" the boy reach for yami but yami stop him and yugi and the other gasps as someother students gasps as

well. "wow strong girp ahhhhh" yami use her vampire strenght to stop him and give him a bruse and yami ride

came and yami got in yugi look into yami eyes they were blood red not volient but he frogot it ad thought he was

magicing things. Yugi and they others went home and yugi thought of asking yami out. (yami pov). "i'm home

mom and hungry for some blood" "hello yami ahhhhh yami your eyes are blood red what happen" yami explan

to her mother about the guy and she said it was fine but be more careful and yami nodded. "well servant bring use

some blood" "yes maden" the servant left and yami told her day and she made maybe friends and her mother was

happy and the servant came back and yami and her mother had wine cups and and drank their blood and in

joy themself. "yami you have to introdust me and your father to your friends" yami nerly chocked on her drink. "are you crazy their humans were vampire i oh most thought of biting one of them but i thought the hungry" "i

will keep my fangs off my child promise" "okay but i will ask tomorrow and yami fell asleep on the couchs.

**Marzlover:haha yami got mad and kick ass.**

**Yami:wow thanks marzlover * hugs her *.**

**others: * glup *.**

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews and comment.**

**Yami and yugi: ja ne that means bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover: were back in joy.**

**Yami:she doesn't own anything.**

**Yugi: because we will.**

**Seto and Joey: still wow just wow.**

The next day yami went to school like normal and saw yugi and his friends so she ran up to them. "hi guys" "hey

yami what up" "i was wondering if today after school do you want to meet my mom and my dad if hes homes"

"sure we can" "thanks my mom want to meet my friends so see you later at lunch" "yeah ok yami" (**skipping) lunch **

**came and yugi and friends sat with yami and yami had her drink. "punch again" "tecally joey it wine no punch **

**and yami get a sickness if she doesn't have it" "really wow wine powerful for a 17****th**** year old girl" "yeah to bad i **

**need it or i would give you some we have a lot at my house i can give you some i will have my limo driver pick **

**you up okay to be safe alright" everyone nodded and gave yami their house # to give her driver to pick them **

**up. (skipping) yami got in her limo and gave her driver the house # and told him and he nodded and drive yami **

**home and when yami got in her mom was baking cookies normal chocolate chips chunky. "hey mom my friends are **

**coming over i need to tell the servant to get 7 cups of blood but 5 mix with cherry juice." "ok got that servant" **

**"yea madon" the servant left and the door bell rang and yami answer it and it was her friends. "hi guys welcome **

**to my house the servant is getting 7 glass of the wine and she will hand it to you my mom is cooking cookies **

**have a sit in my living room don't mine my pet cat name meany she is friendly when she want to be and my pet **

**bat name scared alright" they nodded and st down and yami mom brothe the cookies out and yami and her mom **

**sat down and the servant haded their wine and yami and her mom took a sip of it. "your yami friends how nice she **

**was always hated at ower old city intill we move here thank you for making her smile" "no problem miss huh" **

**"please call me sheriy weriod i know but whatever" "ok sheriy this is a good drink but i don't want to go home **

**drunk" "yami why are your hands going paly and cold" "a side afect of ower sickness arlight dear" "mom know good **

**i thing before they find out the hard way or i might bite them so let tell them" "tell used what" "we are vampires" ****everyone gasps. "really" yami and her mom nodded and **

**told them what they were drinking and what was mix in it to take the blood taste out but they didn't care. "so yami **

**you drinking blood" "yes i was never lover for being a vampire but you guys haven't run away why" "because **

**we don't care" "as long as we keep it a secret we will be find" "so you used vampire stenght to hurt the bully of **

**school" "why yes and if i don't drink blood i will kill anyone so that what i bring to school for my 'sickness'" **

**"wow" they laugh and yami told how yami rose sennen was born and what happy to her and the others were **

**shocked and yami left to go to the washroom and to her hurt herself. "ahhhh" "huh again she hurt herself again **

**can someone stop her please" "i will i have to ash her smething" yugi ran up stair to the bathroom and found **

**blood and yami and her arm cut with a knife. "yami stop i have to ask you" "go talk" "i love you when i first saw **

**you" "really wow when i saw you i feel in love and i wanted to bite you but i didn't so are we lovers now" "yes **

**we are" they kissed and went back down stairs and yami arm close after she cut it and yugi sat with her holding **

**her hand. "ok lovers already wow" "mr yugi don't break my daughter heart or i will bite your neck you hear me" **

**"yes sheriy i get it" yami hug him and kissed his cheak. Yami friends and lover left and yami was happy. "you **

**keep you promise mom thank you" "yes i know and yami your friends are going to keep ower secert lucky used" **

**"yeah mom and servant more blood please" "yes miss" the servant felf and came back with a bottle of blood and **

**filled yami glass with more blood and yami was in joying her glass of blood and yami father name maxs and her **

**was a genroll vampire like yami and her mom but good ad he saw his daughter eating cookies and drinking blood **

**and he was wondering why yami was eating cookies his wife made. "yami was yourr friends over did i miss them" **

**"yes dad and i have a boyfriend now and me and mom told them ower secert and they didn't run away and the **

**promise to keep it a secert" "wow may i have a cookie please" "yes you may" "hello dear how was the guest **

**meeting feel" "fine but should we have a nice dinner at a restaurant tonight as a family" "yeah dad your never here **

**and were in fansty outfits" "fine but guest what i have a fansty meeting with a important guy so he invited me ****and my family to dinner at his house tonight" "that sounds like fun how the name of this guy" "his name is **

**marc motou" "does he have a son" "yeah yugi motou" "that my boyfriend name dad we are having dinner with **

**them" "yes let go it oh most 5:00 pm but yami get out..." yami used her vampire speed and got quickly change and **

**her mom too. "that was fast let go" they left and when they got their miss motou invited them in and yugi saw **

**yami in a nice outfit. "yami hey" "hey love nice house by the way" "thanks so this is your dad right" "yeah so your **

**dad works for my dad right" "yes who knew" "yeah" they laugh and dinner was ready and they were having a nice **

**dinner intill yami hungry came to her for blood. "yami what wrong" "nothing i just need a bit of ower wine right **

**mom" "yes me and yami have a sickness if we don't drink a wine we have so we brought some for owerselfs if that **

**alright with you guys" "it fine her let me get you some wine glasses" "i didn't know yami could drink wine at **

**17****th****" "oh the ower doctor said it helps her and my wife as well" "yeah dad don't need to bud in sennens life" "sorry **

**son" yugi mom came back and gave yami and her mom the glasses and maxs poored the wine for them. "thanks ****honey" "yeah thanks dad".**

**Marzlover:that it for this chapter.**

**Yami:me and yugi are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**yugi: yeah and you are a vampire wow.**

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews and comment.**

**Yami and yugi: ja ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Marzlover: were back in joy.**

**Yami:she doesn't own anything.**

**Yugi: because we will.**

**Seto and Joey: still wow just wow.**

**"So how did you end up working for my husbon" "oh i sa the jobsin and i took my chance and well here i am **

**working for some rich family and and daughter is datinng my son i think it amazing". "yes it is right dear and **

**daughter" "yeah" "yes mom ahhhhhh" "what wrong" "sorry i get scared when heat is near me i oh most die in **

**a fire and i am still scared sorry." "no yami it my fault i should i have been careful sorry" "it ok mom it was a **

**little scared it happens to me" "thank you yugi but i should have told you to give you heads up" "yeah ower **

**bad" they laugh and yami and yugi were in the living room eating ice cream with bananas in them and **

**watching tv. "yami are you really in a fire" "yes yugi i was when i was little and i was half blood" "i know you don't **

**have to say anything more ok" "thanks yugi" they kiss and in joy and at 7:00 pm yami and the familly left and **

**when they got home they had a talk and then went to bed and the next morning yami had everything for school **

**and left and when she got to school yami was drawing and yugi and the others saw yami hair was a bit black **

**and she looking down and yugi knew something was up with yami. "yami what wrong" "nothing just a bit sad" **

**"why" "because my family have rulles with werewolfs and we follow the rules but a wild vampire has kill a human **

**and a baby werewolf and intill he caught i have to be careful because if not i could end up a vampire dead" "oh **

**that sad which human die" "a doctor who is one of use is looking at him and we will get the name and it wil be up t **

**me to protect you guys because he could come after you guys and i will have to bite you to save you guys and if **

**you die it on my head" "oh love trust me everything will be ok" yami smiled and yami told them of a ball at her **

**dad compian and ask if you guy want to come and they nodded and the rest of the day was fine and when yami **

**was walkingg home alone the bully of school was following her and yami smell his blood and turn around **

**and yami saw him and ran and the guy ran after her and yami was faster and turn and corner and went into a alley **

**and the bully ran bye and yami ran out and when she got home she got inside and shut the door and took her **

**shoes off and went to her room and said she wants to be alone for a while and the maid nodded. When yami got **

**into her room and shut the door and went to her bed and lay down on it and she thouht she was being target by **

**the freak man that hit on her first day of school for yami and yami thought that guy learrn his lestion the first time **

**yami hurt him but now she wanted yugi to take her right now but yami was thining yugi was busy helping his **

**grampa shop and the maid said yugi was here to see her and yami told her send him up which the maid did and **

**when yugi got to yami room he saw yami sad. "yami what wrong" "you know the bully from school that i hurt **

**on the first day i was their he was following me home today but i got away from him but i am scared yugi" "it **

**will be okay yami trust me i told someone and he stop for me you can do the same" "really" yugi nodded yami yami **

**kissed him and they started having sex after yami told the maid not to disturb and yami locked her bedroom **

**door and they were in joying it intill a knock on yami ****bedroom door. "what" "yami it your mom who with you" **

**"it my boyfriend mom you don't mine" "it sounds like your having sexs am i right" "yes you are mom we re **

**having sexs is that ok" "it fine but yugi don't get my little girl pregnant or i will hurt you" "yes miss sennen i hear **

**you i will be careful" "good have fun but don't be to louded yami" "ok" yami mom left and yugi and yami sigh **

**in relef. "now where were we yugi" "i know where we were" they contined having sexs and when they were **

**done they were lieing next to each other naked panting in joyment. "i never had sexs with a human it felt." "good" **

**"yeah" "well i never had sexs with a vampire" they laugh and they got their clothes back on and they started **

**making out and yami mom was listening to them. "honey what are you doing" "be quiet i am listening to ower **

**daughter in joying the human boy with make out but they had sexs before." "really ower little girl growing up" "yep she loves him so much" they smile at eachother. **

**Marzlover:that it for this chapter.**

**Yami:me and yugi are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**yugi: yeah and you are a vampire wow.**

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews and comment.**

**Yami and yugi: ja ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Marzlover: were back in joy.**

**Yami:she doesn't own anything.**

**Yugi: because we will.**

**Seto and Joey: still wow just wow.**

**Yami and yugi in joy about a good 15 minute of making out intill yugi cell hone rang. "hello" **

**"yugi it your dad i need yoou to come home right now, your mom will be their to pick you up." "ok **

**dad how long" "i say 40 minute because she doinng something first" "ok dad i will ready when **

**mom comes" "ok see you soon son" "by dad". "hear that" "yes no come her big boy and get **

**more kiss" yugi did and that keap making out and yami was a bit fresky and****for yugi croches **

**and touch it well keep kissing yugi lips and yugi moan in pleasser in yami touch intill the door bell **

**rang and yami mom answer it and yugi mom said she was here for yugi and yami mom call **

**yugi and yami don and they did and yami gave yugi one more kiss and wave good bye and yugi **

**left and yami was happy intill her mom wanted a talk to her in the living room. "ok mom what up" **

**"were you careful when you were havinng sex" "i am not following mom" "yami unprotected sexs **

**is bad" "how" "diseaseds can be spreds and his spirm could get a egg inside you and get fertilis **

**and you can get pregnant" "mom we were careful we use protection trust me now i need **

**blood huh" "what wrong" "yugi and his family is in trouble" "how" "i made me and yugi a mind **

**link to each other" /yami a vampire is attack me and my family and kidnap us help us/ /hang on/. **

**"mom where dad" "right here i hear let go you lead yami" "ok dad let go" they found the **

**vampire sent came to the family nose and follow it and the buly from school was helping the **

**vampire and yugi friends were their too intill yami family came in and the bully was suprise to **

**see her "so you can love" "i am not your love i am yugi love and let them go and i won't kill **

**you" "yami daughter calm down" "yugi what happening to yami" "ok don't freak yami and her **

**family are vampires and they won't hurt use but they will bite use if they have to save us k" yugi **

**parent nodded and watch yami hair became sliver and her eyes become blood red. "yugi" **

**"what joey" "yami scary when she angry" "yeah but still cool to me becuse me and her had sex" **

**"what really" "yep" "man yug you went for it" "huh really you are you trying to scare me" "yes **

**because I AM A VAMPIRE YOU BITCH hisssss" yami attack and the bully try to stop her but **

**yami was stronger. "ahhh" yami threw the bully and he hit the wall really hard well yami dad **

**went after the other vampire while yami mom untie yugi and the other and the vampire grab **

**yugi and hurt his neck and he was about to die and yami dad kill the vampire nd burn him while **

**yami told his parents the way to save him was to make him as yami and her family. And they **

**nodded and yami bite yugi neck and let the poision go into his body and yami was done yugi **

**woke up and he was confuse. And he ask what happen and yami told him and her hair and eye **

**change back and the bully was die thanks to yami. "what about him" "let burn him yami he **

**work with ower enemy and he won't say anything and now that you know ower secert are **

**you scare." "no we don't mine as long as yugi happy and alive but different we don't care" "i **

**will tell the school yugi got the sickness that yami has and need the special wine ok" "ok we **

**will give some to you just hid it from other people beecause it blood and yami what are you **

**doing" "ripping his body to burn easy" "can i help yami" "sure yugi" yugi help and after the bully **

**was gone they all went to yami house and yami mom told the maid to put some blood in a bag **

**for yugi and told what happen and the maid did that and yugi and yami were happy.**

**Marzlover:that it for this chapter.**

**Yami:wow i like it.**

**yugi: yeah me to and it it fun.**

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews and comment.**

**Yami and yugi: ja ne **


End file.
